Bad Flower
by Katienerd
Summary: What would happen if Rose was the one turned into a strigori and Dimitri had to go to London and save her? Leave comments and suggestions :) Lots of love to Ms. Sweden who is a awesome VA fanfic writer, You should go and follow her for sure :)
1. Chapter 1

The Bad Flower

 **This is my first story so I hope you like it and be shore to comment suggestions!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters; all of them belong to Richelle Mead and the Vampire Academy Series

Dpov:

I never saw the strigori come at me, or did I see Rose jump out to attack him either, and by the time I jumped out to attack, I could already see the strigori biting into her neck. In that moment I could only see her in her beauty. Behind me I could hear Janine telling me to move and that there was nothing I could do. I don't know why I turned around that day and left, but I know it was one of the greatest regrets of my life.

Now, I sit in agony waiting to hear what has happened to _Roza. My Roza._ Every moment I wait I hurt more and more, waiting to see if she is gone or she will come back to me. I hear a knock at the door and Guardian Alto is standing in front of me. "Guardian Belikov, We have the causalities to account for, there are a total of 5 Guardians deaseased, and two captives" he reports. I ask this dreading to know the answer, "Who are the two captives." He gives me a pained look "Guardian Lato and Rosemarie Hathaway" he says voice thick with emotion. I look away as I feel all the air leave my body and my world being crushed. "Thank you Alto" I reply. He gives me a nod and turns to walk away. It takes many moments to realize what has happened, and the only thing I can think about is _My Roza is a strigori._ The next thought I have almost crushes me because if there's one thing that more powerful than Guardian Rose Hathaway is Strigori Rose Hathaway. As I pace around the room there is one thing that I know I have to do and it can not be anybody else, I have to kill the women I love.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is so short I am sort of still testing out the waters, more updates will come soon; tell me what you think in the comments ;)**

 **New character suggestions would be awesome too!**

 **Send me new Rose Outfit suggestions too, I want that girl to be dressed like a boss!**


	2. Chapter 2- The News

**Chapter 2: The News**

 **Hey Sweets,**

 **If you guys were wondering this story is going to switch between Rose and Dimitri's pov, and maybe some small parts from Lissa, Adrian and some other Characters. Most will be from Dimitri's though. Leave comments and hope you enjoy :) Ps: This story will probably have about 20-30 chapters, so I will get back to you on that.**

 **Love yall,**

 **-Katie**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to Richelle Mead, but plot is mine!**

* * *

Dpov

I walked up to Lissa's room dreading the telling of this dreadful news, I looked around quickly and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a dreadful looking Lissa. Her hair was in knots from days of not being brushed, her eyes puffy and swollen from  
crying, she was wearing all black and worst of all her face looked devastated and she looked at me like I was her only hope. "Dimitri" she squeaked, looking at me with a painful but hopeful expressionand I instantly felt bad for what I was about  
to do.

" I'm so sorry Lissa but I have been informed that Rose has been announced a captive and presumed dead or has been turned" I say wincing at the words turned.

At those words Lissa broke out sobbing and crying out Rose's name, turning into Christian's arms for comfort. I hear a sniffle from across the room and realize that Adrian was in the room as well and had silent tears flowing down his cheeks, looking dazed  
and heartbroken.

But what happened next shocked all of us equally. Lissa turned around and looked at me with hatred in her eye's and screamed " This is all your fault you Bastard, you could have saved her but you didn't you Idiot!" She ran over to me and slapped me as  
hard as she could and boy it stung, and I couldn't help but feel like I deserved it. Then she gasped as though something had snapped her out of it and I realized it was the darkness. "I'm so sorry Dimitri" she sobbed. Before I could say anything else  
Lissa collapsed onto the floor .

* * *

Lpov

I felt the darkness being sucked and I was relieved at first but then I fell to the ground sobbing as I realized what that meant. Rose was alive, but in god knows what shape and now she has to deal with the darkness. I looked around at the shocked faces,  
and I wanted to explain but I couldn't only I could ever know what it felt like. I felt the Darkness fully gone and I sobbed " Please Rose don't do this, please." I saw the worried look on Dimitri's face and I just had to give him an explanation.  
" Dimitri, Rose is still alive, I can feel her through the bond, she took all the darkness away and know she has that burden as well" I sobbed and I saw one small tear leak from Dimitri's eye. I felt my heart break for him and for Rose. Then an idea  
popped into my mind and I gasped " Adrian, close your eyes and try to contact her through the spirit dreams" and he nodded lightly and sat back and relaxed. I could see out the corner of my eye Dimitri tense up waiting. The dream lasted for about  
an half hour when he came to. When he looked up he had tears streaming down his face and all he said was " Oh, Rose"

* * *

 **Dun...Dun...Dun and there we have it, What has Happened to Rose? Also next chapter will have Rose pov and Adrian's Spirit dream from his perspective. Leave comments and get ready because I haven't even started yet ;) Chapters from here on out will only get longer so be ready!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: " Oh, Rose"**

 **Hey Sweets,**

 **I just wanted to let you know that the story will be over 30 Chapter long maybe about 35, so leave ideas and reviews :) Plus Rpov!**

 **Love Yall**

 **-Katie**

Rpov

The last thing I saw was Dimitri before I started fighting, He gave me a small smile then turned back to fighting his Strigoi. Then I felt a pain in my neck and turned around to see the blood red eyes of the Strigoi I was fighting. Then the world became black as I started to fall to the ground.

When I woke up I felt a sharp pain in my neck and I grimaced looking down I see blood all over my black leather jacket and black skinny jeans. I internally groan, "I will never get the blood out of my jacket" I mumble. I hear a chuckle and I snap my head over in the direction of the sound.

"What the Hell are you laughing at" I snap at the shadow.

"I was just thinking that after we're done with you your jacket will be least of your worries" the shadow breathes from the other side of the room, and what shakes me the most is that I know that british accent.

Then the man steps from the shadows and I know I shouldn't laugh but I do.

" You have got to be kidding me" I say rolling my eyes. The man is none other than Jesse Zeklos. Then I notice the red ring around his eyes and his pale complexion.

"Nice to see you too Rose" He replies smirk playing at his lips.

" Oh Jesse what have you done to yourself, you look awful" I say sarcastically, but it must have hit a nerve because he walks over with anger in his eyes and slaps me,hard. It hurts a lot but I still say " Wow you got less pathetic since I last saw you, but you still need to work on that slap, blondie" I say. I expect him to hit me again but he just gets an evil smirk on his lips, " You can say what you want but I know more ways than one way to make you scream" he says and laughs because I pale because I know what he's talking about. It's about two hours later and i'm crying because I feel so violated and I feel relieved when I feel sleep coming.

Apov

I drift into sleep hopeful yet nervous to see Rose, if she is even Rose anymore. I look around and see that Rose has chosen Lissa's Room to confide in, and then I see Rose sitting on Lissa's bed, hugging a pillow. She looks terrible with bruises across her face and tears streaming from her eyes. She has chosen to wear a sweater dress in the color Forest Green and has green ballet flats on. I walk over slowly to her and softly say "Rose" and she looks over her shoulder, when she spots me she runs over and hugs me. "Adrain" she sobs out, collapsing into my arms, " Little dhampir we are all so worried about you" I say lovingly. " Adrian you have to tell everyone that I will be fine and that they shouldn't come after me because I won't let them turn me, I'll find a way to kill myself before that happens" she says bravely, but I know that something is off. " What have they done to you Rose" I ask. Then she collapses to the floor sobbing " J...J..Jesse h..he r..r..raped me" crying harder and I lean down to hold her, " I am so sorry Rose" I say holding her tighter as a tear slips down my cheek. " He's Strigori Adrian" she whispers and it's she jerked out of the dream and she's gone.

 **How do think Dimitri gonna react to Jesse and Rose? You will find out soon! ;) Leave reviews please! Next chapter will be 2000 words so get ready!**

 **Love yall**

 **-Katie**


	4. Chapter 4- The Bitch is Back

**Chapter 4: The Bitch is Back**

 **Hey Sweets,**

 **So Guys I'm giving myself a pat on the back for this one. ONE THOUSAND WORDS! I never thought I would be able to write this much. Okay Dare time for me:) Leave the number of words you want me to write for next chapter, and the highest number of words that someone sends in will be the number of words for next chapter! Also I wanted to add that I will be uploading every Tuesday from now! But if I get some more reviews it inspires me to write faster so please review!**

 **Love Yall**

 **-Katie**

Dpov

I was about to ask Adrian to tell me everything he knew, but of course Lissa beat me to it.

"What is it? Is she Okay? What Happened?" Lissa asking in a frenzy, looking both equally distressed and hopeful.

"She's still alive but broken especially after what that asshole did to her" Adrian said sounding distressed. I am going to kill whoever laid a finger on her, and I was in the middle of a very creative thought about how to do that when Lissa's voice snapped me out of it. " Who is it Adrian" Lissa said in a very tiny voice.

"None other than our favorite person Jesse Zeloks" Adrian said sarcastically. Rage bubbled up in me " What did he do exactly" I said through gritted teeth. Adrian looked down with tears flowing and mumbled " Oh little dhampir." I was starting to lose my patience "What did he do, Adrian!" I shouted and I saw Lissa grimace. "He raped her" he said quietly and I felt my whole body tremble with anger and I took the nearest object and through it at the wall, while Lissa had fell down to the floor sobbing harder and harder shaking in Christian's arms. Even Christian had started crying shaking as well with Lissa, while I had silent tears running down my face as well as I thought of how she must feel.

"She also told me to tell you that you should not go after her, that she would find a way to kill herself before she let them turn her and if she was turned to send Dimitri to kill her" Adrian said nodding his head towards me. I nodded knowing that I was the only one that could have that right but I would not let it come down to that. " I'm not letting that happen" I say turning to leave but I saw something that made me stop before I went out, I had thrown a vase of red roses that were now sitting in broken glass and were starting to die.

Rpov

I woke up to a sharp stinging in my head, "Well look at that Sleeping Beauty is finally awake." Jesse says smirking. What I would do get my hands on that little bastard but I cant because im sitting in a chair with my hands and feet tied down.

So instead I say "Well look at that Blondie has leaned other words than porn and sex, congrats" and I end it with a signature Rose Hathaway Maneater smile.

"Already? I would have thought you would have wanted to wait a while until the next round" He replies, I gag not wanting anybody bit Dimitri to touch . I miss him so much, and I wish I was with him and not with Blondie. My thoughts were cut short by a familiar high sassy voice.

"That's enough Jesse, we need her healthy for her awakening" the voice says and then I see her with her perfect golden ringlets, Mia Rinaldi was standing right in front of me. "Mia" I squeak out.

" Rose Hathaway speechless, I must be good" she smiles and I notice her red ringed eyes and my hope plummets. "Mia what happened to you"I ask staring.

"I decided it was time for a change" she says. "And I was getting lonely so I took Jesse boy" she says smirking and nodding towards Jesse who smirks evilly. "While I was at it I decided that I needed a best friend" she says nodding towards me. I shook my head, little did she know that it was never going to happen. "I'm going to make this is easier for you, so just hold still" she said and I get very confused, What is she talking about? When I look up I Think I'm hallucinating because I look and see Dimitri and I feel my heart soar. He comes over and sits on my lap, "Dimitri, What are you doing here?"

"Shh, My Roza I'm here to help you" he says and leans down to kiss my neck. I shiver until I feel the pain, "What.." but I'm cut off from the rush of endorphin and then I see black.

Lpov

Adrian, Christian, Dimitri and I were I room when I felt that something was wrong. I feel a sharp pain in my head and I scream out in pain. " Lissa are you okay" Christian says but i'm not listening, then I feel the bond go dead. I see the last moments of Rose's life flash before me. Jesse's Rape, meeting Mia, Then seeing Dimitri and Feeling the rush of endorphin, and finally seeing Black. I feel nothing through the bond I feel empty.

I wake up to see concerned looks and stares, but all I could do was burst out crying.

" She's gone, she's really gone" I manage to get out and out of the corner of my eye I see Dimitri start to sob to my left. " The bond's gone" I sob out. " She thought it was you Dimitri, so she let him do it" I say. He chokes out "Who?"

"Jesse turned her but Mia put a cloaking spell on him to make it look like you" I squeak out and I start sobbing again grief racking my body. Dimitri looks like he wants to die. I let the grief take me and all I see is the back of my eyelids.

Rpov

When I wake up I feel new and refreshed, I look around and I see Mia and Jesse and I smirk. "Well it looks like someone feels better" Jesse says smiling. "Only If you wanna help me feel even better" I say walking over to Jesse and trailing a finger down his chest, and I look over to him with puppy dog eyes and I get real close and whisper " I know you want me". He and Mia just smile and Mia runs over and gives me a hug which I return. "We are gonna be the most Badass Bitches around" she says and I reply "Like Hell we are" I say looking down at my torn clothes. " But if we are going to run this place I can't go around looking like hell" I say.

" Shopping?" Mia asks and I nod, " But first we need a Destination change, London" I say and Mia smiles and says " Looks like the Bitch is Back."

 **What do you think, Will Dimitri figure out where to go? Will this Rose be more Dangerous? Please Review and Stay Tuned:) But first Books I'm Reading right now that I'm loving and Review if you are reading them or have read them!**

 **Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone- I'm a little behind but yea- J.K Rowling**

 **Bloodline- Richelle Mead**

 **Burn for Burn- Jenny Han**

 **So Yea comment the book you're reading now and I will mention the users that have read some of my Favorite Books!**

 **Love Y'all**

 **-Katie**


	5. I'm back-Message

**Message**

 **Hey sweets,**

 **Thank Yall for the reviews and I just want to say that It meant so much to me, so I decided to continue the story but just change the plot and It wont be as long but I still hope you enjoy it. New chapter will be out on Tuesday.**

 **Love yall**

 **-Katie**


	6. Sorry

Hey Sweets,  
I know you guys have been waiting for a new chapter and I will be going back to my regular updates. I do have a legit excuse.I don't know if you guys have heard but I live in Ocracoke island and our power has been out for over a week and a half so now  
that it just came on I can finally start writing again! Can't wait for new chapters!  
Love y'all,  
Katie


End file.
